My Choice
by kamari13
Summary: Lucy blames herself for the injury of Team Natsu. She leaves for a dangerous solo mission, only to be rescued by 2 dragon slayers. Will Lucy be able to overcome her fears and become stronger? What happens when she discovers something astonishing that can change the course of everyone's life..? STINGxLUCY, ROGUExLUCY,or NATSUxLUCY? YOU decide!
1. Nightmare

**My Choice**

Lucky Lucy Heartfilia hasn't been so lucky ever her last mission with team Natsu. It was her fault that everyone on her team is injured. She decided is it best that she leave and train to be stronger, but she what she doesn't understand is that no one blames her for their injuries and no one wished her to leave. Lucy meets Sting and Rogue at the worst time. Will she be able to overcome her fears and reach her goal? What happens when she discovers an astonishing fact that can change the course of everyone's life…?

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Nightmare**

The guild was surprisingly quiet for once because there was no team Natsu anywhere to be spotted, except for the blonde who sat silently at the corner of the bar. Lucy rested her head on the bar counter, still thinking about what had happened which seemed like just moments ago:

* * *

_ "Miraaaa-san, I don't have enough money for my rent this month again T_T." Lucy whined as she gulped down the last bit of her vanilla milk shape and wiped her mouth. _

_ "Why don't you go on this mission?" Said Mirajane as she flashed out a poster with a big '2,000,000J' reward written on it. "I figured it'll be perfect for team Natsu to go on this one and it'll be enough to cover your rent!"_

_ "Ehhhhhhhh?! That much money just for finding a small key in a bakery? What is wrong with the client?!" Lucy exclaimed as she examined the poster. _

_ "Did I hear bakery?" Erza appeared beside Lucy, "mhmmmm…. This seems like decent job, this bakery is famous for their strawberry cheese cakes, I've been thinking of going there but it's too far, this'll be the perfect opportunity." Erza said with stars shinning in her eyes. "We're going on this one! Natsu! Gray! Get your ass ready we're going on a mission."_

_ "A-aye!" Natsu and Gray stopped in the middle of their 'fight'._

_ The blonde slowly got up as her teammates headed towards the doors, 'guess that leaves me no choice,' she thought._

_ The train ride was long and painful, for Natsu, and also for Lucy. She had to cope with an almost-vomiting Natsu on her lap and a flying Happy. "The train has arrived at the final destination: Louen. Please gather your personal belongings and see you next time." Lucy let out a relief sigh as the train stopped. _

_ The sun was burning over their heads as they made their way to their destination Tully village by feet. It was around midnight when they reached Tully village. The owner of the bakery was still waiting for their arrival; he explained to them why the key was so important to him as he would give up anything for that key. Erza suggested exchanging her share for the delicious strawberry cakes he made. _

_ The gang lodged at an inn close to the bakery and decided to rest for the day. Everyone fell asleep the instant they hit bed, except for Lucy. The night was cold, but drops of sweat dripped off Lucy's forehead for whatever reason she doesn't know. She forced herself to sleep but was later bothered by a horrible nightmare, hence the foresight of the tragic event that was about to take place. _

_ The second day, Team Natsu rised with overflowing energy. Erza was especially excited for the cakes she'll be able to taste later. _

_ Finding the key was beyond easy. The owner of the bakery was stupid enough to forget that he had hired a mage long ago to hide his keys 200 feet below his shop and also made the mage cast a hidden spell on the key, making it invisible to human eyes. Thanks to Virgo, the key was found with ease. Despite such little effort given, the owner kept his words and rewarded the team with their money and cakes. _

_ "Never would've thought the mission would be this easy, ne Erza?" Gray nudged Erza who was drowned in the happiness of having 1000 strawberry cakes from the best bakery of Fiore. Team Natsu was enjoying this easy money, while Lucy kept silent. Then suddenly Lucy came to a stop. _

_ "What's wrong Lucy?" Asked Happy. _

_ "N-nothing," cold sweat dripped down her forehead. "Erza, Lucy doesn't look very well!" Happy flew to the red hair mage in slight fear._

_ Just as Erza turned around to see what's up, black smoke rose from not far away. Then the sky began to darken as hundreds of men closed in on the Fairy Tail mages. Lightning struck down and loud thunders rang in their ears. _

_ "R-run everyone!" Lucy screamed in fear, still shocked at the scene… which also appeared in her dreams last night. No response was heard from her teammates. "G-guys…?" Lucy turned around to see all her nakamas' feet planted steadily in the ground, no intension of leaving at the slightest. _

_ "I-I can't move." Erza was the first one to speak up. Lucy's eyes grew wider as she heard those words. 'This is the same as my dream.' She thought. '… this can't be, i-if it is the same then-'_

_ "Titania! What an honor to meet you! You're even more beautiful than what I'd heard of." One of the men stepped forward and twirled Erza's hair in his hands. "… Too bad all this beauty will be destroyed by us today! Hahahahahahha!" All the men burst into laughter. _

_ "Get your hands off us!" Lucy took out her whip and slashed it at the man. But soon she came to a realization that she was the only one who was able to move around freely._

_ "Oh what have we got here? A celestial mage is it? No wonder why you are not affected by this magic. Doesn't matter, what can you do anyways? Slash that little whip at us? Or call out your little spirits to protect your friends? Fairy Tail's strongest team is it? We've been doing research for the past 8 years, and today we came here to defeat you guys, for the name of the strongest of Fiore." The ma scoffed at Lucy's attempt to slay them._

_ "I won't let you! I won't let you hurt my Nakama!" Lucy screamed angrily._

_ The man chuckled. "… And what can you do." Lucy froze. "From what I know, it was always them protecting you," He pointed at others from Team Natsu. "You're so weak; I don't even understand why you are even a mage." The man grinned, and threw out a punch at Lucy. Lucy fell back towards the ground without any struggle. "I don't even need any magic to take you out." The man scoffed._

_ Lucy lied on the ground helpless. Her head pounded from the punch. She was stunned by how weak she is. She shifted her vision towards her teammates and watched them get beat up without being able to fight back. 'Sorry…' she thought. Tears flowed out of her eyes as she watched her teammates fall to their knees one by one. _

_ Natsu was the only one left standing. He managed to move a little, but his back was wide open. A few men surrounded him, "Bye-bye salamander. HAHA!" Lucy felt like her heart tore into pieces when she heard Natsu's scream followed by the sight of blood splattered everywhere. 'Sorry… Natsu…' She thought before darkness took over._

* * *

__A/N: There will be more upcoming action. I have not yet decided who to pair Lucy up with yet. Please review and tell me who you'd like to see Lucy with later on.

I am considering: LucyxSting, LucyxRogue, LucyxNatsu

feel free to drop some other parings as well and i will try my best to include them :)


	2. Fateful encounter?

**My Choice**

Lucky Lucy Heartfilia hasn't been so lucky ever her last mission with team Natsu. It was her fault that everyone on her team is injured. She decided is it best that she leave and train to be stronger, but she what she doesn't understand is that no one blames her for their injuries and no one wished her to leave. Lucy meets Sting and Rogue at the worst time. Will she be able to overcome her fears and reach her goal? What happens when she discovers an astonishing fact that can change the course of everyone's life…?

* * *

**Chapter2 – Fateful encounter?**

**Last time**

_Natsu was the only one left standing. He managed to move a little, but his back was wide open. A few men surrounded him, "Bye-bye salamander. HAHA!" Lucy felt like her heart tore into pieces when she heard Natsu's scream followed by the sight of blood splattered everywhere. 'Sorry… Natsu…' She thought before darkness took over._

* * *

**EARLIER**

… '_Why does my head hurt so much…' Lucy thought, she tried opening her eyes slightly but became blinded by the bright lights in the room. 'Where am I?' She slowly opened her eyes trying to get used to the brightness, and then it hit her. Everything that had happened a while ago came rushing back into her head. Her instincts made her jerk up examining her surroundings. Not much to her surprise, Team Natsu were all tucked in bed of what seemed like the guild's informatory. _

_ Lucy got up; she looked at herself and realized, she was the only one who wasn't fatally injured. Tears filled her eyes as she walked out the informatory with a pounding headache. "Lu-chan!" Levy called out as Lucy walked through the guild hall covering her face. 'What have I done!' Lucy thought, 'It's all my fault.' She blamed herself. Lucy ran back to her apartment and fell asleep as she hit her soft pillow._

_ It was that dream again. Lucy woke up screaming. This time it was slightly different. This time her nakamas all lost their lives trying to protect her. She sat up thinking all night, and it was then when she made her decision. _

_ The sun rose from the horizon, stating a new day and a new start. Lucy made her way to the guild and walked into the informatory. Everyone from Team Natsu were still unconscious. "S-sorry Lucy-san, I've already tended their wounds but they don't seem to be waking up any time soon…" Wendy said quietly standing at the door. "It's okay Wendy, you've done a lot, thanks." Lucy said._

_ Lucy walked to the bar and sat down, the guild was unusually quiet._

* * *

**Present**

"It's kinda peaceful without Natsu and Gray fighting eh?" Mirajane made an attempt to cheer lucy up but failed. Lucy got up and walked towards the job request board. She eyed the one with the highest reward money and tore it off the board. "I'm going on this one, Mira-san." Lucy waved the poster at the bar maid and left the guild. _Poor Lucy_, Mira thought.

Lucy quickly paced back to her apartment. Guilt flushed her heart, it pained her to much to see her nakamas in pain. It was all her fault. "Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy chanted. "Punishment? Hime-sama." Virgo asked in her monotonious voice.

"No punishment… Help me pack some clothes along with a few notebooks and some money please, Virgo." Lucy look around at her room, _so tidy_, she thought. Everything remained the same as when she left for her last mission. _Team Natsu isn't going to barge in any time soon eh?_ "Hime-sama, here you go." Virgo handed Lucy a small pink bag and disappeared.

Lucy made her way to the train station and purchased a ticket to Hargeon, _the place where I met Natsu, _she felt tears flowing out of her eyes again but managed to stop them. She has decided, she was going to complete this job alone. She was going to train after getting the reward and become someone powerful enough to protect her own friends.

Lucy sat down on the train across from two cloaked figures. She looked at maglonia and guilt flushed her heart once again. This time unstoppable tears gushed out, she was mad. She was angry at how weak she is! She couldn't even protect her nakamas, they were the ones always protecting her.

**Sting's POV**

I've always hated the train. It's torture to Rogue and I. But I've gotta endure it this time for the massive reward. Before the train started again I tried to gain my cool when I smelled something. Something salty. Tears? I looked over at Rogue, he gave me a confirming nod meaning he smelled it too.

That's when I noticed the pretty blonde sitting across from me whose face is drowned by nothing but sadness… and _guilt?_ Suddenly I noticed the pink Fairy Tail Insignia on her hand. _Tch, _a fairy tail mage.

**Rogue's POV**

Another train ride… This is really testing my endurance, but we've got nothing else to do since Frosch and Lector are away for some things. We need money anyways I guess. A pretty blonde sat down across from Sting. She looks kind of familiar… wait why is she crying? I can smell the strong salty scent in the air.

Sting looked over at me and I motioned a nod. _Yeah I smelled it too, _I thought. I adjusted my position and a flash of pink on her hands with the outline of a Fairy Tail insignia caught my attention. _A Fairy_. Without much more thinking, the train started and sting and I's torture began.

**Normal POV**

Not much time has passed by before the 3 young mages all fell asleep. Lucy was so tired she cried herself to sleep on the train without even noticing the 2 dragon slayers sitting across from her. Sting and Rogue ate sleeping pills that are said to control transportation sickness.

"The train has arrived at Hargeon, please gather your personal belongings and see you next time!" The speakers on the train announced. Sting and Rogue rubbed their eyes, still feeling fatigued by the train ride. _The fairy is gone, _Rogue looked at the empty seat across from Sting, _she must've gotten off at some other stop. _

The 2 dragon slayers inhaled the fresh air and stretched out their arms as soon as they got off the train. "Fuck transportations!" Sting yelled. They made their way to the inn prepared by the client. The sky was grey, rain sizzled down on the streets. The strong smell of cut grass filled the dragon slayers' noses, until they stepped into the inn.

"Ah! Good evening gentlemen! I'm your client for this job, allow me to introduce myself-" A chubby bald man stepped in their way.

"Yeah yeah Mr. Whatever just give us our rooms I'm so tired." Sting interrupted the man and yawned.

"Yes! About that, I think the system had an error. They probably submitted my request twice! T_T You see, there was a lady who came just 5 minutes ago that is also here to complete my request…"

"WHAT? ARE YOU TELLING US WE CAME ALL THE WAY HERE ON THAT DAMN TRAIN FOR NOTHING?" Sting's facial expressions suddenly darkened. If it wasn't Rogue who held him back, he would've charged at the client already.

"NO! No, actually. I've decided to hire all 3 of you! You see, this is really important to me so I am willing to pay the same price as before to each of you. Is that okay? Eucliffe-san?" The chubby man looked at Sting frightenedly. He had heard of the stories of this dangerous dragon slayer.

"What do you say, Rogue?" Sting looked back to his partner.

"Sure I don't mind." Rogue remained the same cool i-don't-care expression.

"J-Just one more thing… I only prepared one room for you because I didn't know the system would make an error… so…" The client was now staring at his toes hoping not to anger the dragon slayers. "B-but I will increase the pay if you stay and finish the job!" He added.

"… Fine I'll let you go this once, old man." Sting really needed to sleep or else he wouldn't have let the man off.

**Sting's POV**

What a fuckin' bad luck day. First it's a 9-hour train ride, now I have to share rooms with another mage? Stop kidding me. I don't know what really made me agree to his suggestion, but what really interested me was the smell of this inn. Something smelled like vanilla… and salt?

The smell got stronger as Rogue and I made it to our room. I pushed open my door and to my surprise the whole room smelled like vanilla! To be specific, _someone_ smelled like vanilla. I saw a shadow standing on the balcony. The wind kept bringing in the strong vanilla smell.. and _salt_ again? The shadow moved a bit and under the moonlight, the shadow's hair shined in a nice blonde shade.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: I need to state one thing, I've NEVER read any fairytail manga.. thats why i'm sorry if any sting & rogue personalities are off. I made them similar to all the fanfics i've read on here about them.

Please tell me if anything is wrong! :) Thank you for reading


	3. Meeting

**My Choice**

Lucky Lucy Heartfilia hasn't been so lucky ever her last mission with team Natsu. It was her fault that everyone on her team is injured. She decided is it best that she leave and train to be stronger, but she what she doesn't understand is that no one blames her for their injuries and no one wished her to leave. Lucy meets Sting and Rogue at the worst time. Will she be able to overcome her fears and reach her goal? What happens when she discovers an astonishing fact that can change the course of everyone's life…?

* * *

******Chapter 3— Meeting**

**Last time**

**Sting's POV**

What a fuckin' bad luck day. First it's a 9-hour train ride, now I have to share rooms with another mage? Stop kidding me. I don't know what really made me agree to his suggestion, but what really interested me was the smell of this inn. Something smelled like vanilla… and salt?

The smell got stronger as Rogue and I made it to our room. I pushed open my door and to my surprise the whole room smelled like vanilla! To be specific, _someone_ smelled like vanilla. I saw a shadow standing on the balcony. The wind kept bringing in the strong vanilla smell.. and _salt_ again? The shadow moved a bit and under the moonlight, the shadow's hair shined in a nice blonde shade.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The soft shade of blonde turned around. The owner of the blonde hair stared back at Sting, who was now in a daze. The girl's cheeks were glowing in pink, her eyes a little puffy and red. She walked towards the 2 dragon slayers and pointed at one bed, "this one is mine." Then she grabbed her pink bag and walked into the bathroom.

**Rogue's POV**

Sting stopped at the door, I poked my head through the sides and examined the room. _Nothing out of the ordinary. _Sting stood stiff, looking dazed. I followed his gaze and landed my sight on a blonde just as a wave of vanilla scent hit me.

She walked towards us and pointed at the bed closest to the balcony. "This one is mine." She demanded, then made her way into the bathroom.

I could tell that she was crying, but for all I know, it's none of my business and I don't care. However for Sting, it seems like he's about to poke his nose into someone else's business.

**Normal POV**

When the girl came out of the bathroom dress in PJs, the 2 dragon slayers were already fast asleep. _This is going to be a long night, _she thought as she turned off all the lights and climbed onto her bed.

The morning arrived. Sunlight spread onto the beds of the 3 young mages. Indicating a new day. Top the girl's surprise; the other 2 beds were already empty. _What enthusiastic partners I have, _she thought as she tidied herself and went to meet with the client. Actually, they weren't enthusiastic beings. They were extremely hungry to the point that both of them left to find food before the sun rose.

Inside the meeting room already sat 3 figures. "Good morning, I am Lucy." She said as she had a seat.

"Lucy-san! Just in time before I explain my request! I believe you have already met the other two?" The chubby client spoke in excitement, not forgetting to take a peek at Lucy's breasts.

"Actually, we have not yet spoken." Lucy said as she turned to the other two. "Ehhh? Aren't you guys from Sabertooth? S-Stingy Bee? Sting Eubee? And uh… Rug Chimney?"

Said boys sweat dropped at her comment.

"Ahem, it's Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney." Sting cleared his throat and glared at the other blonde.

"Ah-h! ~ sorry, bad memory."

**Sting's POV**

The fuck's wrong with this chick? Stingy Bee, really? I glared at her until she reached her hand out, signaling me to shake her hands. The back of her hand… there lies a bright pink _Fairy Tail _insignia. _Tch, _it's her. I took a good look at her, surprised by how different she seemed comparing to yesterday. The depressing frown and smell of tears were gone, replaced by a cheery smile and sweet vanilla scent.

**Rogue's POV**

The gloomy girl vanished. She smiled so brightly, everything felt so warm, everything felt so nice, everything felt so… like _home._ She reached out her hands to Sting, for a handshake? Sting didn't move, I reached out my hand so she won't feel embarrassed. She put her hand on mine lightly, with her palms facing down. She probably got confused by the way I placed my hands, I did nothing else but lift her hands to my lips, and gave it a small kiss.

She smiled; I guess I did the right thing. I'm surprised a girl like her, who is far too young to know this etiquette, practiced it perfectly. She gracefully slipped her hands away… just like... _that_ person.

**Normal POV**

Sting looked at Rogue in amusement. Never in his life after he met Rogue has Rogue ever acted so gentlemanly towards a girl. Rogue was always so cold, and especially _shy_ around girls. Not to mention being shy around _pretty_ girls. That wasn't the point though. Although Rogue was shy, he never really looked at any girl like he was interested in them.

Sting felt a little tingling feeling in his stomach. He shifted his body towards another direction, giving off the I-don't-care-about-shit look.

"So… Anyways, I hope you all have a general idea of my request from the information on my poster. Basically all you gotta do is get my gold pot and Jeremejevite necklace back from the dark guild that is on the other side of the forest. Can you believe it? They stole my gold pot! My PURE gold pot that weighs 5 kilos! Not to mention they also took my Jeremejevite necklace with pink garnets embedded. MY JEREMEJEVITE NECKLACE!" The chubby man cried, "YOU WILL GET IT BACK, WON'T YOU?" he clinged onto Sting—bad idea.

BOOM! And the client was sent flying through the roof. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Lucy screamed.

"He was annoying, what else am I supposed to do." Sting looked away leaving Lucy not knowing what else to say.

"L-lets get going, I look forward working with you two…" Lucy fidgeted at the light dragon slayers cold response and marched her way to the forest.

Rogue followed her casually; he was subconsciously enjoying this, secretly wishing that the mission would take as long as possible.

The 3 mages made their way through the forest with ease, thanks to the map provided by the client. Even though it was most likely not needed with 2 of the existing dragon slayer noses. Just like any other dark guild, this one had a dark aura around it.

"OI! WHERE IS THE GOLD POT AND THE JEREMEJEVITE NECKLACE?" Sting kicked through the doors and yelled at the people inside with annoyance.

"W-what are you crazy? Why would you barge in just like that?" Lucy pulled Sting's arms and complained in a small voice.

"Oh look what we have here! The 4th group of mages this month, that fat ass sure doesn't know when to give up." One man laughed at the far back of the building.

"Seems like he won't learn his lesson until we crash into his house. Haha." A few men stood up and soon the 3 mages were surrounded by hundreds.

"Looks like we'll have some fun here to-" Sting smirked at his partner, only to find Lucy collapsed on the ground covering her ears. "H-hey are you okay?" He panicked for the first time.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and anyone who favourite or put my story on alert! Turns out many of you wanted ROLU, some wanted STICY, and a few wanted NALU. I guess there are too many NALU fics out there eh? We'll see how the story turns out :) Sorry I will try to put more action in the next chapter.

**_Starjade101, _**thank you for providing me with information on Sting and Rogue! :D

**_XxDarkAngel1127xX_**, I was so thrilled when you reviewed my story! I am a fan of all your stories and am currently following them, looking forward to your update! ^_^


	4. To be protected once again

**My Choice**

Lucky Lucy Heartfilia hasn't been so lucky ever her last mission with team Natsu. It was her fault that everyone on her team is injured. She decided is it best that she leave and train to be stronger, but she what she doesn't understand is that no one blames her for their injuries and no one wished her to leave. Lucy meets Sting and Rogue at the worst time. Will she be able to overcome her fears and reach her goal? What happens when she discovers an astonishing fact that can change the course of everyone's life…?

* * *

**Chapter 4- To be protected once again**

**Last time**

"Oh look what we have here! The 4th group of mages this month, that fat ass sure doesn't know when to give up." One man laughed at the far back of the building.

"Seems like he won't learn his lesson until we crash into his house. Haha." A few men stood up and soon the 3 mages were surrounded by hundreds.

"Looks like we'll have some fun here to-" Sting smirked at his partner, only to find Lucy collapsed on the ground covering her ears. "H-hey are you okay?" He panicked for the first time.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy started shaking heavily. "N-No! Don't hurt them! No! Stop, please!" Lucy cried as she hugged her head. "I-I'm sorry! Stop!" She screamed while she shook her head violently.

Sting's palms leaked out sweat, he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't even know why Lucy is like this. The enemy caught the 2 dragon slayers off guard and began attacking. Although they have the advantage in number, did they really expect to take down 2 of Fiore's strongest mages?

"White dragon's roar!" Sting shouted. The slash on his arms pulled him back to reality.

"B-Boss it's the dragon slayers!" One man backed off in horror. "Who cares? We have the advantage." A big man standing on the second floor chuckled.

"Sting!" Rogue called his partner. Sting glanced at Rogue and saw Lucy in his arms. "Take her to somewhere safe. I got this." Sting replied, fighting off more mages as they close in on him.

Rogue sprinted at the doors. "Oh no you don't." An unfamiliar voice from behind demanded.

THUD! Rogue ran into an invisible wall in full speed, making him bounce back and drop Lucy on the ground. Rogue looked up at the flowing characters: 'The ones inside cannot use dragon slayer magic. The runes will disappear when the dragon slayer becomes unconscious or the only one remains conscious is the dragon slayer.'

"Dragon slayers are useless without their dragon slayer magic, attack them!" The boss person motioned 30 men towards Rogue. Rogue laid Lucy down in the corner of the rune. 'Guess the only thing I can use is _that_', Rogue thought. He raised both of his fists; gradually his fists began to glow in a vibrant gold shade. The bottom of his feet shimmered in silver and he sped up past the 30 men, knocking out each as his fists make contact with them.

Rogue moved like a shadow, swiftly beating his enemies. Soon the runes disappeared. He picked up Lucy and fled from the building into the forest.

"I-Impossible, how can you know any powerful magic while you are a dragon slayer?!"The dark guild master stared at Rogue in disbelief as he took out the 30-men crew and escaped. Before the dark guild master even got a chance to realize what's going on, a flying fist came into contact with him face.

BOOM! And the dark guild master passed out on the ground. Sting turned around, finding a remaining mage shivering in the corner, and strolled towards that mage.

"D-Don't hurt me please! The pot and necklace are in the s-safe over there. H-Here is the key." The mage curled up into a ball, reaching one hand out to hand over the keys. No response was given. The mage looked up in fear. "Undo the illusions." Sting glared at him, and snatched away the keys. "A-aye!" The man in the corner pissed himself as he crawled away.

Rogue had Lucy in his arms as he fled from the dark guild. Far enough for Lucy to be safe, and close enough to provide back up for Sting, although it is most likely not needed. Suddenly a twinkle of light sparked on Lucy's forehead, and then evaporated in the thin air. _Illusion magic?_ Rogue wondered as Sting showed up behind him.

"Job done?" Rogue asked his partner. "Yeah, easy money." Sting's eyes wandered off to the unconscious Lucy.

"She's just unconscious after the illusion magic, pretty impressive illusion magic to leave someone unconscious." Rogue commented.

"Oh, and this." Sting nodded and pointed at the gold pot beside him, then he took out the necklace from his pocket. "Nice necklace though, it would probably go well with her hair." He commented as he layed the necklace on Lucy's collarbones.

Rogue's face heated up at the thought of Lucy wearing the necklace, along with a long sparkly white gown as she walks towards him. '_What the hell?_' He shook his head and chased the thought away.

Rogue took a good look at the necklace after clearing his thoughts. _'It sure is pretty.' _Then an indescribable feeling hit him as he picked up the necklace and held it close to himself. '_I've seen it somewhere.'_ A bell rang inside his head. _'But where…?' _ He felt like deep inside of his head, he recognized the jewelry. But he just can't seem to find the piece of memory that would fit with it.

Rogue soon shook off the feeling. Thinking too much would get him nowhere. Besides, the memory that came with it probably wasn't _that_ important.

Meanwhile, the 3 young mages were back in the inn. Sting and Rogue set the unconscious Lucy on the bed and made their way to the client.

* * *

"M-my babies!" The chubby man cried as he hugged onto his pot and kissed his necklace. "I-I thought I would never get to see you guys again! T_T"

"Oi! Where's our reward?!" Sting questioned in annoyance.

"A-aye, get the money." The client gave the orders reluctantly, not forgetting to glare at Sting when he looked away. To his surprise, he earned a glare back from Sting that could rival Erza's.

"Here you go, master." A maid showed up with 3 sacks. The client, who was now nervously sweating after the eye contact, motioned the maid to hand Sting the money then stumbled out of the room.

_Back at the inn_

A blonde laid quietly on the bed. Her facial expressions were so peaceful, no one would be able to tell the horror that raced through her mind just moments ago. Her eye fluttered open. Dumbfounded, she turned to look at her surroundings. _'What just happened, did I get a nightmare again…?' _ She thought, until she looked down at her dirty clothes and those muddy foot prints on the floor. She looked outside the window, only to see the beautiful sun already setting. _'It wasn't a dream...'_

Suddenly, the door shrieked and flung open. The blonde's body stiffened and she slowly turned her head. To her surprise, it was no enemy. Only 2 boys who looked not much older than her. They look so familiar, but she could not really pick up their names.

She shuffled her thoughts, then the scenes from that morning came rushing back to her.

"You… You guys…?" She lifted a finger. "Did you guys save me?" Finally she was able to organize her speech.

"Yeah, and here's your share." Sting chucked a sack at her.

"B-but, I didn't do anything… I-I had to have others protect me again… I'm s-so sorry…" Lucy's eyes watered and her speech slurred. She let her bangs fall in front of her eyes and buried her face inside her hands.

No one spoke for a moment; only sounds of Lucy's sobs were occasionally heard. Just when she thought they had left due to annoyance, a big hand landed on her back. The hand stroked her back gently, Lucy looked up in confusion, "… Cheney-San?"

* * *

A/N: How did you guys like this chapter? I actually have the entire story all plotted in my notebook :) So there is no way this story will be abandoned/discontinued! :D I apologize to those who wanted to see some jealous Natsu action, becusue i will have team Natsu unconscious for just a _bit_longer. Fear not! I will not forget the jealous dragon slayers part.

btw, can someone please tell me the following information about Sting&Rogue?

1. Their age

2. When they killed their dragons (Before the dragons disappeared or did their dragons come back and get killed? Because that's what i read in another fanfic)

3. Their thoughts on Fairy tail (I read in another fanfic that Fairy tail members used to be their idols until they disappeared for 7 years)

... That's all for now, I hope i could get a lot of information on these because they are VERY important to the story's progression!

Thanks to those who favourited/reviewed/followed/read this story! ^_^


End file.
